


Blue

by Omnomsauruswrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bucky Barnes Feels, Darcy Lewis Feels, F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnomsauruswrites/pseuds/Omnomsauruswrites
Summary: The blue dress was meant only for Bucky's eyes and hands.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chellacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellacat/gifts).



She remembered the look she got in the navy off the shoulder cocktail dress when he had showed up at her door. She knew that he just wanted to shut the door and peel it off her. It matched his old WWII coat that he pulled out in winter. A coat that she had been wrapped in a month prior when they had gone walking during the first snowfall of New York. 

But here and now, he wasn’t there. Hadn’t talked to her in over a month and when Daniel had proposed dinner at the coffee shop earlier in the week. Her heart had shattered a little more, but she knew she couldn’t hold out hope for a man who obviously didn’t care about her anymore. So she made her decision. Yes, she’d go out with Daniel, the financier from Wall St., and maybe just maybe she’d forget about Bucky Barnes. 

—————-

Darcy unlocked the door to her studio apartment in Brooklyn, opening it wide enough for Daniel to walk in. She was tipsy from the high-end champagne, belly full from the expensive food. “I’ll brew some coffee,” she mentioned, taking off her Jimmy Cho’s. “You’ll need to tell me how you like it.” 

That’s when she felt the tall, hard body of her date against her back. “I like it creamy,” he muttered against her neck, kissing the white skin, as her hair was in an elaborate knot. 

She moaned and her hand squeezed the bag of coffee beans. The lips were thinner than Bucky’s and rough from the lack of chapstick. But still, she could feel her body reacting, that was until she heard her door open and slam shut. “Darce…” a deep voice called out. 

Daniel’s face pulled away but his hands stayed on her hips. She closed her eyes, what was he doing here and why was he finally using his key she gave him. 

“What the fuck…” the voice muttered. 

She sighed and pushed the loose strands off her neck, breaking out of her date’s embrace. “What are you doing here, Buck?” she asked, eyes falling on the former assassin dressed in jeans and his navy blue henley, the henley she always wore at his place. 

“Thor mentioned…” he began, eyes dark, fists clenched. 

“Mentioned, what?” 

“Mentioned you had a date.” 

“So you thought you’d just barge right in and what break it up?” she asked, hands landing on her hips. 

“You’re mine,” he growled. 

“Excuse you!” She shouted. “I was never yours. I’m not some object you can claim, then throw away!”

“You’re mine!” He repeated, standing close enough. 

“I’ll just go,” her date butted in. 

Her blues whipped to the green ones of her date. “No, I want you here. He can go.” 

“I’m not going anywhere!” Bucky replied, eyes full of anger. “So the Steve twin can go.” 

Her head tilted back to the assassin. “What?!” She exclaimed. 

“You heard me, kitten. Didn’t know you had a thing for the punk.” 

Her eyes widened and she began to see red. “Well, at least Steve would have the decency to call me!” she retorted back. 

She heard the whirling of his mechanical arm as it clenched. A month ago, it mean he was clenching the sheets as she rode him, now it meant that he wanted to punch something. Blue eyes held each other, neither ready to back down. “Yeah…. I’m … just… going to go,” Daniel mumbled as he walked around Bucky. “I don’t need my face bashed in.” 

Darcy didn’t give him a parting word, as she held her ground with Bucky, waiting for the door to latch shut before starting into her tirade. Seconds ticked by before she heard the click. “Where the actual fuck, do you get off, Barnes?! You ghost me for a fucking month, then come in saying I’m yours. I know you are fucked in the head but that’s not how you date a girl. Let alone tell her she’s yours!” Halfway threw her speech, she went toe-to-toe with him. Her eyes blazed with fire and anger. “I waited and I waited. You know what I got? Nothing. Zilch. Nada. So fuck you for thinking you can come in here and kick out my date. Now get the fuck out!” 

His eyes never left hers and he didn’t budge. “You’re wearing the dress,” he mentioned, ignoring her tirade. She tried not to let him steer that into a new conversation and she opened her mouth, but he cut her off. “Why are you wearing that dress?” 

She swallowed at the pained look he had in his eyes, trying to hold on to her anger. “He took me downtown. It was appropriate.” 

“Couldn’t pick another dress?” 

“What are you doing here, Barnes?” she asked, avoiding the question. He wasn’t going to guilt for wearing one of her favorite dresses. Wasn’t going to let the night of the VA cocktail party be the only memory she made in the dress. “I read your message loud and clear, you’re done with me. So why are you here?” 

“You’re mine,” he fell back on his response from a few minutes ago.

“Coulda fooled me, Barnes. I mean really coulda fooled me. Cause I don’t remember us ever discussing our status. Hell, I don’t even remember the last time you spoke to me,” she argued. “Ooooo wait?!” 

She tapped a finger against her chin. “Sam made some joke at movie night about how chummy we looked on the couch and you freaked. That was the last time.” 

She tapped a finger to his chest, using more nail than fingertip. “Now here ya are demanding that I’m yours. Can ya see how a girl would get the wrong impression, Barnes?” 

“Stop calling me, Barnes.” 

“You really aren’t in the position to be demanding things, Barnes,” she taunted. 

“Princess…” he warned, crowding her but not touching her. 

“No, you don’t get to call me that.” 

“Princess,” he taunted. 

She growled and pushed at his chest. “Get out! Get out! Get out!” she demanded, but he stood in place. “I mean it, Barnes, get out!!!!” 

“No, princess.” 

The tears gathered on her lashes at his obstinance. “Bucky, get out!” She pushed hard but he didn’t move and a sob escaped her mouth. Her heart shattered at his defiance. She had held herself through dinner, hoping that Daniel would make the hole go away, but all the she wanted the whole time was Bucky. Wanted him to be the one laughing at her jokes, the one beaming at her with a megawatt smile. Now here he was being difficult, saying she was his and being stubborn and she didn’t have the strength anymore.

His arms enveloped her, tucking her head under his chin. “I’m sorry, Princess. So sorry to hurt you like this.” 

She sobbed into his chest and his fingers made soothing motions on her back. It took her minutes to collect herself but she finally pulled away. “Leave please,” she requested, turning her back on him. 

“Darcy…” he began. “Darce…” 

She held up her hand, telling him to stop but he blundered on. “Princess… I love you. And I get it, I’m the world’s biggest asshole. But I can’t…” He stepped towards her, as she continued to face away from him. “I landed from my latest mission in Peru, where I had to deal with a woman who watched her husband die in front of her. Held him as he died. She asked me if I had anyone. I said, yes. She told me...” 

He swallowed, hands going to her biceps. “She told me to hold onto it. To cherish it. To make memories. And it made me think of you in that dress you’re wearing, allowing me to twirl you around the dance floor. Reminded me of how I took you home and you let me take it off you. Jesus, Darce, I’m a fucking idiot. And I love you. Love you so fucking much that the moment Thor told me you had a date, I wanted to run down to Finance District and rip off his head.”

She breathed out a laugh. He squeezed her arms before turning her around. “Can you forgive me?” he asked, hands cradling her face, fingers swiping away the tears. 

She nodded, unable to talk around the lump in her throat. He smiled softly at her before, tilting her chin up so he could kiss her. It was full of longing and love. He poured everything he felt into it. She pushed onto her tippy-toes to push her lips harder against his, demanding more and he groaned. 

His hands went to her ass, picking her up and walking her down the hallway, where he placed her on the bed. Blue eyes locked onto each other and his heart stuttered when he saw the look of love and desperation reflecting back. “Do you love me, princess?” he asked as he pulled off his shirt. 

Her eyes left his to roam his body. His flesh hand landed on her ankle. “Asked ya a question, Princess,” he reminded. 

“Maybe, Barnes,” she quipped, biting her lip. 

“I asked you not to call me that.” 

She smirked, as he bent onto the bed, his hand moving up her thigh. “You’ve been gone a month, maybe you need to remind me your name.” 

“Don’t worry, Princess, I’ll do just that,” he promised, pushing up her dress. His lips met her ankle, as he moved upwards, hands spreading her and showing her navy thong. He hummed his approval, as he saw the wet patch on the fabric. But he avoided it and instead, kissed down her other leg. She whimpered, fingers clutching the fabric of her bed spread. He repeated the motion. “Please…” she pleaded, when his fingers made circles on her upper thighs, toying with her. 

“Gotta say my name, Princess.” 

His fingers inched closer to her clothed core and her blues stared right at him. “Baby…” 

He tsked, “Not my name, darling.” 

His thumb made one swipe of her clit and her hips arched into the motion, trying to find the delicious friction. “Baby…” 

This time his finger pushed the cloth to side and he bent his face down. “Looks like you are all wet and needy,” as he blew air onto her. 

“Bucky…” she cried, unable to take the teasing. 

He surged into her, tongue collecting all the wetness it could with its first swipe. She moaned wantonly and pushed into him. “Oh fuck…..” she gasped. 

His tongue pushed past her lower lips, as his metal hand tilted her hips. His flesh hand keeping her legs apart, as he ate her out like a starved man. She chanted his name loudly, his mouth moving to her clit, sucking it. She moaned, feeling the tidal wave increasing in power. His fingers pushed into her, curling and sweeping against her g-spot. “Bucky!” She screamed as the tidal wave finally crashed. 

His fingers continued its movements, letting the waves to continue to crash over her. “Love you..” she admitted softly, coming back to earth. 

He kissed her thigh, pulling back, as his hands went to his pants. “Love you, Princess,” he replied with a smile. Her hand went to the zipper of her dress. “Leave it on.” 

She tilted her head in question. “Wanna fuck you in it.”

Her eyes darkened. “Rather you fuck me in it after you take me out on a date.” 

“That so?” he asked, as she pulled down the zipper. 

“Yep.” 

He hummed his approval, as she took off the dress, followed by her bra. His eyes roamed over body, memorizing it. “Bucky… Baby…” 

He smiled at her, eyes meeting hers. She pushed onto her knees, hands roaming his chest at the end of the bed before stroking his throbbing cock. “Darce,” he choked out, eyes closing. 

“Did ya miss me?” she asked, voice low and soft. Her eyes drifted down his body, taking in a few cuts and bruises that he must have gotten on his last mission. 

“Everyday,” he groaned out, as her wrist twisted around. “Princess…” 

She hummed, moving to kiss his chest, as he bucked into her hand. “Dreamed about me?” 

“Every night.” 

Darcy’s thumb swiped at the pre-cum of his slit and spread it over his velvet skin. He moaned at the feel, of her stroking. She squeezed the head of his cock occasionally and her lips found one of his nipples, her tongue swiping against it. “Darce…” he choked out. “Princess… Need you…” 

“Need me?” she asked against his skin, gripping him tightly. “Ya sure this is what ya want baby? Want me every night? Want me like this? Want to take me out in the blue dress and show me off?” 

His hips stuttered in her hand. “Darce…” 

She slowed down her strokes. “Ya sure this is what ya want baby?” she repeated. 

Blue eyes on his face, he nodded in return. His metal hand cupped her face and his lips met hers and it was hot and demanding and promising. “Every second of the rest of our lives,” he promised, pushing her back to the bed. His body covered hers, as he rubbed himself between her legs, coating his cock in her wetness. “Going to prove it to you.” 

He pushed slowly inside her and they moaned together as he felt her silk walls and filled her up. “Oh fuck…” she gasped. 

He kissed her lips again, as he made shallow strokes. “Going to take care of you, Princess,” he promised. “Going to prove to you that it won’t happen again. Going to show you how much I love you.”

She cried out, as he slammed into her, expanding her fully. Her nails dug into his biceps, as she clung to him. Her hips moved with his, as he continued to pump inside her, feeling how silky shw was. He continued his affirmations, “Love you so much, Darce. Love the feel of you around me. Love that keening sound you make when you’re about to come around me. Can’t wait to claim you over and over you. God, princess, look at you, spread out like a goddess for me.” 

Her blue eyes stared into his as he brought one of her legs up to his shoulders, pushing it back as he continued to drive into her. Her other knee came up and she began rocking with him, causing his hard member to rub on the spot that made her scream. “Bucky…” she sobbed.

“Love you like this. Cum for me, sweetheart. Cum all around me. I feel you like a vice around me. Cum for me,” he commanded, his flesh hand going to her clit and rubbing back and forth. “Watch me as you cum, princess.” 

Darcy felt the second tidal wave peak and crash, her body convulsing, as Bucky fucked her threw it and into the next one. His hand never left her pearl. “Baby, I can’t,” she whimpered. 

“One more, princess. Give me one more,” he requested. “Need to see you cum one more time, need to feel it.” 

She whimpered again, this time her hand caressing her nipple. “Bucky… baby…”

He shifted one more time, causing himself to drag inside every inch of her and she cried out. Her walls clamped down and her body shook as her third orgasm coursed through her, being the catalyst to his. He groaned her name, as his hips stuttered and he painted her walls with his cum. 

He kissed her face as she came back to herself, whispering words of love into her hair and skin. “Love you,” she mumbled, eyes staring right into his steel blue ones. 

“Love you so damn much, Darce. Never going to make you question it again.”

She hummed her approval, as her lips captured his. The kiss was languid, as he rolled them to the side, his cock softening inside her, refusing to lose the connection. “You owe me all the dates,” she muttered against his lips. 

“All the dates, I promise,” he reaffirmed. 

“Starting with breakfast.”

“Starting with breakfast,” he repeated. 

She pinched his side and he laughed against her lips. He pulled away looking into her light blue eyes. “I mean it, Darce. Never, again.” 

“I believe you, soldier.”  
He grinned at her, lips capturing hers again, as they spent the rest of the night making declarations of love.


End file.
